Morning Flowers (Breakfast)
by Anri Suede
Summary: It's a daily routine for Ichigo to water his plants, and Shiro is getting a little bored so he decides to help...


** Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN BLEACH! I WAS WATERING MY FLOWERS SUDDENLY I GOT THIS IDEA :3 HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!  
This is Shiro and Kuro~~ I love them both so much! 3 So let us begin...  
**

I was watering my flowers early in the morning, I plant them at the sides of my house. It was my daily routine, though it was not my idea to plant them, you can say that I was forced by my little sisters, Karin n' Yuzu. I live by myself. I moved somewhere at the hills, to get some peace and quiet. Dad sends money every month and sometimes I do part time jobs at the nearby town down hills.. Rukia and the rest sometimes visits me. Renji would start making fun of me saying that I'm a sissy and all cause I moved. As usual, I would kick his ass. Hahahaha...

* * *

As I was watering my plants, suddenly I felt a sudden chill at my shoulder.  
Then I come to realized that Shiro was hugging me, embracing me from behind. I almost dropped my watering can.  
"Nee,.. Shiro. I'm trying to water my plants here", I said with a slow tone voice.  
He then whispered at my ear and said "You can water it later, right now please pay attention to me", he was acting like a spoiled child. He wants me to pamper him more. "No, I must water them all right now or they'll wither", I said with a smile at my face. Shiro began to pout. I chuckled.  
I kissed his cheek and give him a warm smile. "You never failed to amuse me, King", he said with a smirk.

Seeing him walk inside the house, I know I had to finish watering my flowers cause' I hadn't make breakfast yet for him. As I was doing my work, I soon realized that it was to early for Shiro to wake up at this time of hour. Usually, I had to force him to wake up and take a bath but today was different...

I finally finish watering all my plants, I walk to the porch and enter the house. I didn't see Shiro at the living room nor' at the bedroom. Even the bathroom is empty. Suddenly, I heard a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. I was thinking the impossible, as I walk towards the kitchen.  
I saw Shiro's broad back facing the stove. He was COOKING something. I can't believe it. (Neither do I bro-Author)  
"S-Shiro?", I said. He startled. He looked back, looking at me. He then smirked and said "Take a sit, King. I'm making your breakfast today". I flushed, NOT because I was embarrassed but I was happy. I chuckled a bit and sat at the dinner's table.

After a few minutes, he gave me a plate of pancakes an tops it with a lot of chocolate syrup. I mean A LOT. (Almost drowning the pancakes I think-Author). He then looked at me and said, "Well? Bon Appetit'?". "O-okay.."

After awhile, I manage to finish the pancakes. He was still eating his as he keeps adding more and more chocolate syrup as he ate. Finally he finished his,... Suddenly, without any warning, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I quickly backed my face, as rubbing my lips. He then grins and said "So sweet, it taste like chocolate". I blushed. "Why did you do that?!" I asked, still my face was red. "There was some chocolate left at your teeth so I cleaned it for you", he made an excuse. Suddenly, my curiousity grew about 'why did he made me breakfast this time'.

I asked him why, then he said while looking out of the window "Even the most beautiful flower needs help to grow even more beautifully, besides I'm bored...-smirks-". I smiled, "Thank you", a sentence slips out of my mouth.  
"King, it's still early, what should we do now?", he asked me. I was thinking that we should go continue our sleep but then again I'm afraid that Shiro will do weird stuff on me again like last time. "I guess we should head town to buy more chocolate syrup cause' you ate it all -chuckles-" I said to Shiro with another warm smile. He the grins and said, "Fine, then let's go".  
We hold hands as we walked toward the town downhills...

-Fin-

_**Hahaha,... I was thinking to make it longer but giving it some thoughts.. I think it's better to be short ^^ Tell me if you all want it to be continue.. :3 -Peace-**_


End file.
